Tenka Kumo
"You know, I'm a big brother. As only child gets a lot of love. They learn love from their parents' undivided feelings. It's the older brother's duty to give that love to the next child. I got plenty of love. It's your turn now." ― Kumo Tenka Tenka Kumo (曇 天火, Kumo Tenka) is one of the main characters of the Donten ni Warau series. He is the 14th head of the Cloud Shrine and the eldest son of the Kumo household.He was revealed to be the artificial vessel of the Orochi. Profile The eldest and strongest brother, Tenka lives at the Kumo family's Cloud Shrine with his two younger brothers, Soramaru Kumo and Chuutarou Kumo. Tenka has long, black hair with tinted red tips that is tied in a messy ponytail, and black eyes. He wears a casual white kimono with a red and black cloud motif along with a black haori with the kanji letters "Kumo" on his back. Tenka wears red fishnet mesh around his neck, wrists, and ankles along with round red and yellow earrings. He is sometimes seen with his fan that shows the symbol of the Kumo clan on it. Tenka is very popular with many groups, and his carefree attitude draws many members of his community to respect him. Although he has many concerns, generally about his two younger brothers, he rarely drops his happy facade. One of his personal ideals is the thought of always smiling. History His parents were murdered by a Fuuma man wearing a fox mask. While saving Soramaru from being killed, Tenka received a large scar down the back of his spine. Tenka raised his younger brothers alone and eventually, with the help of his housekeeper, Shirasu Kinjou, became the head of the family. It is shown that he used to be part of the Yamainu Squad, but willingly chose to be an older brother instead of changing the world with his ideas like he originally planned. When confronted about it by Sousei Abeno, he shows no real guilt in leaving the military behind in favor of his family. Plot The Kumo family holds the job of escorting prisoners across Lake Biwa. However, the local police are rather incompetent, and prisoners often escape during transport. Tenka unofficially captures escaped prisoners for a small "fee". While pursuing a group of criminals, Soramaru and Chuutarou decide to tag along, but Soramaru was taken by surprise and put in a chokehold. Tenka and Shirasu are able to subdue the criminal, but Tenka is wounded in the process. While receiving medical treatment, the police notify him that the killer Kagami Naoto is on the loose in Shiga, and he tries to rush home. However, the army and the Yamainu try to restrain him. Tenka pushes through their forces, and gets home to confront Naoto, who is fighting Soramaru and Shirasu. The Yamainu and their leader, Sousei Abeno catch up, and Sousei quickly defeats Naoto. Sousei is cold towards Tenka, and calls him a traitor for leaving the Yamainu. Tenka revealed himself to be the Orochi's vessel and turned himself in to the police. He was going to be hung under the premise of causing a prison explosion. The entire community gathered in support of his freedom. However, due to an order coming from the very top of the government, Tenka was secretly spared. After his 'death', Tenka's younger brothers are shown to be rather unstable, and it takes awhile to put down the angry townspeople who loved Tenka so much. This shows how much of an impact Tenka had on everybody he came across. It is also shown that some of Tenka's oldest friends within the Yamainu Squad were quite stricken about his execution. Relationships Soramaru Kumo Soramaru is Tenka's younger brother, and the second-eldest son of the Kumo household. He greatly respects his brothers skills, but often finds himself annoyed with his seemingly childish antics. Soramaru feels that Tenka is slowly leaving him behind, and that he doesn't believe in his strength. However, he does love his brother passionately. He is protective of Soramaru and even had himself "sacrificed" to hide Soramaru's status as the Orochi's current vessel. He also kept the secret of the murder of his parents to prevent Soramaru from re-experiencing the painful memories. Soramaru was hurt by Tenka's death and remain depressed for days but decided to pick himself up to uphold the shrine as its new leader. He is relieved to see Tenka alive and while sad that Tenka is leaving to travel Japan, he decides to smile as Tenka is happy. Chuutarou Kumo Chuutarou is Tenka's younger brother, and the third-eldest son of the Kumo household. He loves and idolizes his oldest brother, believing anything he says to be true, no matter how otherworldly. Being the youngest, he doesn't mind being babied, which Tenka often will. Tenka is shown to be slightly possessive over his youngest brother, liking his position as the idol of Chuutarou's life as shown when he went to Chuutarou's school to spy on him, as he believed Chuutaro had a crush on someone and stated he was the only person Chuutaro needed. When Tenka "died" Chuutaro was so traumatized he decided to join forces with Kogami Naoto (who manipulated Chuutaro's pain to anger) to avenge Tenka and go against the government. However, upon learning Tenka was alive, he decided to reform his ways. Shirasu Kinjou Although he is technically Tenka's housekeeper, he shares a close friendly bond with Tenka, and is the eldest Kumo son's closest confidante. He refuses to use Shirasu as a tool (as ninjas often are) and views him as a friend, but will reluctantly ask for favors as a friend if he knows he cannot handle the situation alone. Sousei Abeno He and Tenka are old childhood friends, and although Sousei has an undeniable stoic and somewhat haughty personality, it is shown that he does respect Tenka. He even goes as far as to show up for Tenka's execution date, having a personal conversation with the eldest Kumo son about their past. By the sequel Donten ni Warau Gaiden, the two visit Tenka's father's grave and Sousei forgives Tenka for leaving the Yamainu, understanding his reasons and deciding that everything was in the past now that the Orochi was destroyed. Kiiko Sasaki She is one of Tenka's childhood friends and one of his old comrades from his time as part of Yamainu squad. Unlike the hostile attitude Sousei demonstrates to Tenka since he left, she treats him amiably and the two are shown to remain close throughout the years. She is often the one to stop the fights between him and Sousei and is even hinted to have feelings for Tenka. This is shown when Tenka attended a party in Western attire and hated it but was surprised to see Kiiko wearing a western dress and said she looked good, to which she blushed and quickly changed the subject. When he "died", she cried and was shown to be extremely depressed, to the point Sousei told her not to accompany on missions until she could properly rein in her emotions. In the sequel Donten ni Warau Gaiden, she often visits Tenka due to his crippled state and when Tenka decides to travel across Japan, she states she is going with him due to his disabled condition and because it "would be a good vacation". Sousei tells Tenka to enjoy "being on his wife's leash" and Soramaru told her to take good care of Tenka. They have a child now (shown in the credits of the third part of the sequel). Quotes To Sousei: "Together, let's become the nameless heroes who'll protect this country!" To Shirasu: "You're included in my life plans too. Marry a cute wife, have three kids, be taken care of by you and my family...and then happily move on to the next world. Perfect. There you have it. Of course you're part of our future." To Rakuchou Takeda: "Do not defy me. I am the law." To Rakuchou Takeda: "Don't place your hopes on me... I'm just a small man with his hands full just protecting the things around him." To Naoto Kagami: "What an amateur you are to not even know who I am. Kumo Tenka, the one who laughs at the land beneath the muddy skies." To Soramaru: "It’s okay, let it all out. Cry as much as you want… and become stronger, Soramaru." To Soramaru: "This sword is never meant to kill, but to protect. It is yours to protect. When you get bigger, it will also protect you. The family, the shrine and the Kumo name. All of that is under the clouds. It’s okay my brother. I hope you will surpass me one day." To Soramaru: “Soramaru… You told me not to leave you behind… But… You, who grows stronger every day, will soon arrive at the day when you no longer need me. That day, when you part from my hands, grown, and fly far, far away. The one that will be left behind…is me.” To Gerokichi: "Please take care of my brothers." To Sousei: "I chose being a brother over the nation's future." To Kiiko (referring to Shirasu): "I'll return remembering this taste. And I'll make that guy make these for me." To Kiiko (regarding Shirasu): "He is alive. He is surprisingly tough." To himself: "Kinjou Shirasu… Lived here with us, right? Right Shirasu?" To Shirasu, whom is disguised as an old man (referring to Shirasu): “‘Cause he’s my best friend, I just can’t bring myself to hate him. Dammit.” To Shirasu, whom is disguised as an old man: “He He He. That’s humans for you. We are troublesome creatures.” To Chuutarou "Words bind you the minute you say them." Category:Characters Category:Yamainu Squad Category:Kumo Family